


Lordran and Beyond: Strident Bell

by SirKai



Series: Lordran and Beyond [8]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brador, a deadly and infamous assassin for the Healing Church, stalks the Hunter's Nightmare and preys upon any might stumble too closely to its center. Eventually, his foreboding bell reaches the ears of one vicious hunter who turned her back on the Church.</p><p>Art by Karla Groth:<br/>http://veitstanz.tumblr.com/</p><p>Writing and Text by Zach Sharpe:<br/>zachsharpe@lordranandbeyond.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strident Bell: Premiere Cover




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Support the On-Going Dark Souls Comic!

If this project has grabbed your attention, [please consider pitching in](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) to  **support the creators**  and keep the on-going Dark Souls comic moving forward!

The goal is to deliver high quality writing and comic design  **worth paying for** , and  **every  dollar of funding goes directly to the artists!** This comic wouldn’t have been possible without the outstanding and dedicated followers of the [Lordran and Beyond Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond)

You can of course find the index for the comics  **[right here!](http://www.lordranandbeyond.com/stories/)**

[ ](http://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond)


End file.
